secrets_of_ahombrafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shane Elijah Jarvis
Shane Elijah Jarvis ist ein Gesetzloser der Duncan's Bande und zugleich ein Barde der gerne für Unterhaltung sorgt. Hintergrund Wo genau Shane Elijah Jarvis auf die Welt kam ist nicht bekannt, aus dem einfachen Grund das er es nie sagt. Es ist lediglich bekannt das es eine kleine Stadt oder ein Dorf gewesen ist, etwas wo es nicht viel gab. Schon immer war es sein Traum gewesen durch Ahombra, durch sämtliche Länder, zu reisen und so viel von der Welt zu sehen wie nur möglich, doch waren seine Eltern immer dagegen und redeten ihm diesen Traum zunächst aus. Er solle das Familiengeschäft, eine Schneiderei, später weiterführen und übernehmen. Doch im Alter von 16 Jahren beschloss Shane das er darauf keine Lust mehr hatte. Dieser ewige Zwang, sich dem Willen seiner Eltern zu beugen während seine älteren Schwestern alles durften und frei Wählten was sie tun wollten, ging ihm irgendwann gegen den Strich und so beschloss er seinen Traum wieder aufzunehmen. Musik faszinierte ihn schon immer, so das er eine Akademi an der nordischen Grenze besuchen wollte um dort zu lernen. Am Tage seines aufbrechens geriet er in einen Streit mit seinen Eltern, warf ihnen alles an den Kopf was ihn seit Jahren störte und sagte sich von ihnen los bevor er zu jener Akademi aufbrach. Durch einen Brief, welchen er Wochen zuvor geschickt hatte, wusste der Junge bereits das er dort einen Platz finden konnte und hatte daher keine Bedenken. Einige Jahren verbrachte er auch dort, bereiste einige Teile des Nordens und des nördlichen Ahombras bis seine Ausbildung beendet war und er sich, zunächst alleine, auf den Weg machte. Einige Jahre nach diesem Anfang, mit 26 Jahren, traf er das erstemal auf die Duncan's Bande. Damals als ein Trio unterwegs gewesen, nutzten sie oft ihre Wortgewantheit und ihren Kopf dazu, um Leute zu betrügen und ihnen ihr Geld abzunehmen. An einem Abend gerieten sie dabei jedoch an einen der Anführer der Bande, der ihren Plan durchschaute doch anstatt sich zu streiten oder gar zu schlagen, kamen sie ins Gespräch und verbrachten den Abend mit Trinken und reden, schlossen sich der Gruppe für einige Zeit an und folgten auch dem Kodex der Bande. Schließlich aber trennten sich ihre Wege wieder. Dies geschah kurz nachdem Shane sein jetziges Pferd Mystery's Music erwarb und beschloss den jungen Hengst auszubilden und zu einem treuen Reittiert zu machen. So zogen seine beiden Freunde und er weiter durch das Land, lernten immer mehr Lieder und gaben diese weiter. Doch vor einigen Monaten änderte sich dies als sie in einer Stadt rast machten um auch dort ihre Musik vorzutragen, ihrem üblichen tun nachzugehen. Allerdings wollten sie diesesmal eine größere Sache abziehen, mehr Geld verdienen um weiter weg zu reisen ohne Rast zu machen, als sie jedoch aufflogen und vor der Polizei fliehen mussten. Für diesen Fall hatte das Trio jedoch auch einen Plan: fliehen, aufteilen und später an einem Lager außerhalb der Stadt wieder einfinden. Shane erreichte zuerst das Lager, richtete sich dort etwas ein und wartete. Doch auch nach drei Tagen war keiner seiner Freunde eingetroffen, er beauftragte jemanden aus der Stadt nach ihnen zu schauen doch bekam kein Ergebnis also musste er von dem schlimmsten ausgehen: Sie wurden gefasst und saßen nun im Gefängnis oder aber wurden gleich erschossen während sie auf der Flucht gewesen waren denn selbst die Untersuchung des Gefängnisses ergab nichts. So war der Barde wieder auf sich gestellt, nur er und sein Hengst. Vor knappen 3 1/2 Monaten dann traf er erneut auf die Bande, merkte jedoch schnell das etwas vorgefallen war und sie sich drastisch reduziert hatte, ebenso wie Issama Duncan misstrauisch war, als jemand ihn in ihr Lager brachte. Schnell gewann er jedoch wieder das Vertrauen, hatte sie schließlich nicht verraten und damals wussten sie das es nur ein Bündnis auf Zeit war. Eine kurze, gemeinsame Reise. Diesesmal jedoch schwor Shane ewige Treue, hatte nicht die Absicht die Bande wieder zu verlassen nachdem er einige Tage bei ihnen gewesen war und sich in den Alltag einlebte, sich zwischen ihnen immer wohler fühlte. Das erstemal in seinem Leben hatte er nicht das starke Verlangen danach, weiter zu ziehen und alles hinter sich zu lassen. Persönlichkeit Offen, charmant, immer auf der Suche nach neuem und nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Kurz gesagt: Shane. Zumindest lässt er sich so gut beschreiben, laut einigen Bandenmitgliedern. Hat man einmal sein Interesse geweckt wird man den Barden nur schwer wieder los denn in fast jeder Situation sieht er die Möglichkeit, neue Lieder zu kreiren. Jedoch kann er auch ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse sein; ruhig, entspannt und für jeden Spaß zu haben. Gerne sorgt er am Lagerfeuer für Unterhaltung in dem er Gitarre oder Flöte spielt, dazu meistens dann auch singt. Jedoch kann er auch etwas Eitel sein, gerade wenn er noch etwas vorhat, wofür er sich von seiner besten Seite zeigen muss. Mit Worten kann der Mann gut umgehen, zeigt dies auch des öfteren mit seinen Betrügereien. Dann und wann kann Shane aber auch zu einer Zicke werden, meistens dann wenn er sowieso schon einen schlechten Tag hat und man ihm dann noch auf die Nerven geht. Im allgemeinen jedoch versuchte er mit allen Leuten gut auszukommen, ist recht empahtisch und versucht stets gute Laune zu verbreiten. Aussehen Shane ist ca. 1,88 Meter groß, normal gebaut und wirkt auch sonst kaum auffällig. Seine Nackenlangen Haare sind dunkelblond bis braun/golden und weisen leichte locken auf, so wie eine gewisse, wie er es nennt, natürliche Virrheit. Den Bart stutzt er jedoch beinahe Täglich um ihn in Form zu behalten. Auffällig sind zumeist seine Klamotten, dunkle und edle Kleidung ist sein Markenzeichen geworden so wie die Tatsache, das er meistens ein Instrument mit bei sich trägt. Zitate ❝Wherever I wander, wherever I rove, the hills of the highlands forever I love.❞ Kategorie:Bandenmitglieder Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Mensch